cheetobreath
by 1029
Summary: "I played a lot of online scrabble," Prentiss said. "With some girl named Cheetobreath." Hotch smiled. He knew all about JJ's love for Cheetos. ONESHOT


**This is an oldish story that I found when I was cleaning out my documents. It's mostly fluff. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds**

* * *

_"How did you get by in Paris?" Hotch asked_

_Emily leaned back in her chair. "I played a lot of online scrabble," she answered. "With some girl named cheetobreath."_

_Hotch turned around to see JJ dumping a bag of Cheetos in her mouth. He knew all about her Cheetos addiction. _

Hotch opened the hotel door at the sound of the persistent knocking on the other end.

"Hey," JJ greeted. She held up a giant bag of Cheetos, bigger than her head, and about five DVDs. "Are you ready to relax?" she asked. Hotch could see she had changed out of her work clothes and into a pair of sweatpants and tank top.

Hotch rolled his eyes, "I know how to relax." He opened the door wider to let her in. JJ entered the room and sat comfortably on the edge of the bed.

JJ nodded sarcastically, "I'm sure. I'm just here to make sure you actually do relax and don't do paperwork all night."

"So what movie are we watching tonight?" he asked. Movie nights had become a regular thing for the pair when they were forced to spend an extra night in a place after the case had already been closed. Neither were interested in going to bars with Rossi and Morgan, and Reid spent most of his down time after a case catching up on reading.

"I picked a few, but fair warning they're mostly comedies," JJ answered.

"Haha," Hotch retorted with a smile. "I'll have you know I happen to like comedies. I just prefer biopics"

"Okay then we'll watch _The Hangover_," JJ said as she hopped off the bed, and slid the DVD into the DVD player.

Hotch laid across the bed and flicked the TV on with the remote. He was happy to see the movie came with no previews, and was all set to hit play when he heard JJ crinkling her bag of Cheetos.

"Sorry," she apologized when she realized he was waiting for her to start the movie. One thing they could both agree on was that they hated noise while watching movies.

"It's fine," Hotch said. "Do you want some help?"

"No I got it," JJ said as she continued struggling with the large bag. "It's probably because the bag's so big."

Hotch watched JJ stubbornly struggle for another minute before his impatience kicked in. "Here let me help," Hotch reached over and took the bag out of her hands.

"No you're crushing them," JJ laughed. She snatched them back, causing more Cheetos to crunch.

"Alright well please be careful because I just got this suit, and the blankets are white-" but as he spoke JJ had completely ripped the bag in half causing Cheetos and Cheeto dust to cover them both, and the bed. JJ's wide blue eyes met his and they both more mixed expressions of horror and amusement.

JJ suddenly burst out laughing, "Oh god Aaron I'm so sorry." She could see the orange dust covered his light blue dress shirt. He was attempting to wipe it off with his hand, but it only made it worse. She only had the orange dust on her sweatpants, but they were old so she didn't mind.

"JJ you have to go down to the front desk and tell them you spilled Cheetos all over," Hotch said.

"No just leave it here until we check out tomorrow," JJ protested. She was still laughing as Hotch now attempted to get the orange out of his dress pants.

"I can't sleep in a bed covered with cheese dust."

JJ pulled the comforter off the bed to reveal that the white bed sheets were now also stained with orange. "Oh," she said. She didn't even realize that there had been such a mess.

"I have a spare bed in my room if you want it," JJ offered. Since she was now the only woman who traveled with the team she always got her own room.

"Thank you," Hotch said. "Just let me take a shower, and then I'll be over."

"Can we still watch a movie?" JJ asked.

"Only after you tell the front desk that it wasn't me that made the mess," Hotch said. "I really don't want them to think I'm a slob."

"I am not a slob!" JJ protested.

"I never said that," Hotch said. "But it looks like I was excessively snacking in bed, and made a huge mess."

"Fine, I'll go," JJ huffed.

JJ knocked again in Hotch's hotel room door. It was completely pointless of Hotch to send her down to the front desk anyways. The woman had first thought JJ was kidding, but when JJ had assured her that she was not in fact kidding about the origin of the mess, the woman could barely contain her laughs.

Hotch opened the door wearing only a towel. "Well?" he asked.

"That was embarrassing. The woman laughed at me," JJ said. "But they said they'll take care of it in the morning, and now they know you're not a slob."

"Thank you," Hotch said.

JJ stood awkwardly in the doorway, as if they were both suddenly aware of his half nakedness in front of her. "Well I'll go uh, set up the movie," JJ offered before she went back to her own room.

Hotch closed the door and began to quickly get dressed. He decided to bring his go bag so that he wouldn't have to come back in the morning. He was just about to leave when Rossi entered the room. "I thought we weren't leaving until the morning," Rossi said.

"We're not I'm just staying with JJ tonight," Hotch said. He quickly regretted giving away that information at Rossi's suggestive smile. "She has a spare bed," he clarified.

"What happened to yours?" Rossi asked, indicating to the orange massacre.

"JJ spilled her big bag of Cheetos," Hotch explained, but he once again wished he hadn't at Rossi's amused smile.

"And why was JJ eating a big bag of Cheetos in your bed?" Rossi snickered.

"We were just watching a movie, like we always do," Hotch retorted. He was beginning to get fed up with his friend.

"Why am I never invited to watch movies with you and JJ?" Rossi asked.

"Because you're annoying," Hotch shot back as he left the room.

He knocked on JJ's door and she let him in. Hotch could see her hotel room was just about as organized as her desk was. Which meant it wasn't. To be fair, most of her things were kept in messy piles that seemed to make sense to her.

"I always pack last minute," JJ explained when she saw Hotch examining her room. "Now come on, the movies ready to start. Hotch dropped his go bag, and sat on what he assumed was his bed, as it was the furthest from the door. He was only mildly surprised to see JJ climb in next to him.

"This is my bed," she said. "But you're welcome to stay the duration of the movie."

"Oh I can go-"

"Hotch, stay." JJ insisted. She reached up to turn the lights off, and flicked the movie on with the remote. "Will you open them for me this time?" JJ asked, holding up a smaller, normal sized bag of Cheetos.

"You got another bag?" Hotch questioned. He opened the bag with ease and handed them back to her.

"They're my favorite snack," JJ defended before popping one into her mouth. She leaned her head against his shoulder, while he wrapped an arm around her neck. The pair laid that way comfortably and enjoyed the movie, and neither moved when it was over, instead drifting into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
